dragonballfandomcom_it-20200216-history
L'avventura comincia - Goku conosce Bulma
|Saga=''Saga di Pilaf'' |Episodio numero=1 |Capitoli corrispondenti=Bulma e Son Goku |Data di uscita giapponese=26 febbraio 1986 |Data di uscita italiana=1989 (Play World Film) 1996 (ridoppiaggio Merak) |Episodio successivo=Prima tappa del viaggio - Comincia il viaggio |JapName = ブルマと孫悟空|RomName = Buruma to Son Gokū}} L'avventura comincia -''' '''Goku conosce Bulma (ブルマと孫悟空, Buruma to Son Gokū) è il primo episodio della serie animata di Dragon Ball e il primo capitolo della Saga di Pilaf. Trama La storia comincia sul Monte Paozu, una regione sperduta e selvaggia, dove un bambino con la coda da scimmia, chiamato Son Goku, sta tagliando della legna. Goku possiede una sfera del Drago, donatagli dal nonno adottivo Son Gohan prima che morisse. Mentre sta cercando da mangiare, Goku si imbatte in una Tigre dai denti a sciabola ma, cercando di fuggire da questa, precipita in un fiume. Qui, riesce a pescare un pesce gigante. Durante il ritorno a casa, Goku viene investito con l'automobile da una ragazza di nome Bulma. Goku, illeso e spaventato, ribalta la macchina con la forza delle braccia e decide di attaccare. Bulma, allora, tira fuori una pistola e inizia a sparare al bambino, che è immune ai proiettili. Una volta saputo che Bulma non è un mostro (il giovane non aveva mai visto un essere umano al di fuori di suo nonno), i due vanno a casa di Goku. Bulma vede la sfera del Drago e rivela a Goku di star cercando tutte e sette le sfere in giro per il mondo. Riunendole, infatti, è possibile evocare il Drago Shenron ed esaudire un desiderio. Bulma chiede quindi a Goku di donarle la sfera ma il bambino rifiuta, precisando che si tratta di un ricordo di suo nonno e perciò, non se ne staccherà. Allora Bulma riesce a convincerlo (inizialmente gli propone di toccarla alzando la gonna e mostrando le mutandine), dicendo che appena avrà espresso il suo desiderio, egli potrà riavere la sfera. Intanto, dentro un dedalo, l'Imperatore Pilaf, seguito dai suoi scagnozzi Shu e Mai, trova una sfera del Drago. Egli vuole trovarle tutte allo scopo di conquistare il mondo. Alla casa di Nonno Gohan, Goku decide di partire in viaggio con Bulma per trovare tutte le sfere e conoscere altri esseri umani. Bulma spiega a Goku che, tramite un dispositivo in suo possesso, il Dragon Radar, è possibile conoscere la posizione di ogni sfera del Drago. La ragazza estrae poi da una capsula hoi poi una motocicletta con cui spostarsi. I due partono per la sfera del Drago più vicina ma, durante una pausa di Bulma, questa viene rapita da uno pterodattilo, che vola via portandola con sé. Goku, sfruttando una rampa naturale con la motocicletta e, saltando verso il dinosauro, allunga il Bastone Nyoi e glielo tira in testa. Lo pterodattilo cade in un burrone e i due amici riescono a salvarsi. Goku e Bulma riprendono così il loro viaggio. Eventi principali * Son Goku incontra Bulma e si unisce a lei nella ricerca delle Sfere del Drago. * Bulma rivela che il suo desiderio da chiedere a Shenron è quello di trovare un fidanzato. * Pilaf trova la Sfera del Drago a una stella. Apparizioni Luoghi *Terra ** Monte Paozu *** Casa di Nonno Gohan Oggetti * Coda * Automobile * Dragon Radar * Bastone Nyoibò * Sfere del Drago (sfere a tre, sei e sette stelle solo nei flashback) * Pesce gigante * Pistola * Scheletro * Capsule Hoi Poi * Motocicletta Battaglie * Son Goku vs pesce gigante * Son Goku vs Bulma * Son Goku vs Pterodattilo Tecniche * Spogliarello - usata da Bulma * Volo - usata dallo pterodattilo Cast dei doppiatori Differenze dal manga * Quando Goku calcia in volo il tronco di legno per romperlo in pezzi, i ceppi cadono ordinatamente, mentre nel manga cadono sparpagliati e vengono raccolti da Goku. * Nel manga non appare la Tigre dai denti a sciabola e Goku si butta nel fiume volontariamente. * Nel manga le mutande di Bulma sono bianche, mentre nell'anime sono a pois rosa. * Una volta sconfitto lo pterodattilo, Goku cade in un burrone sotto una scogliera, mentre nel manga cade sulla terraferma. * Nel manga la scena di Pilaf è assente. * Nel manga Goku non alza la gonna a Bulma per vedere se ha la coda. Curiosità * L' incontro con una Tigre dai denti a sciabola è presente anche nel primo episodio di Dragon Ball Z. Ad incontrarla è, però, Son Gohan, il figlio di Goku. * L'episodio si svolge il 1° settembre dell'Anno 749. Riferimenti es:Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball) en:The Secret of the Dragon Balls de:Bulma to Son Goku (Episode) pt-br:O Segredo das Esferas do Dragão ca:Episodi 1 (BD) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 001 pl:Dragon Ball 001 Bulma i Son Gokū Categoria:Episodi Dragon Ball Categoria:Saga di Pilaf